


Heathrow, Please

by rivers_and_roads



Category: Four Weddings and a Funeral (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_and_roads/pseuds/rivers_and_roads
Summary: What if, when Maya called a cab to Heathrow and saw Kash's poster, she decided to go to his stage door instead. One-shot.





	Heathrow, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this fandom so small online? This show is amazing! When you can't find any fic, you have to write it yourself. This is just a quick rumination on one possible outcome of Maya going to Kash's stage door that night. I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments what you think would have happened, or write your own! You'll have a loyal reader in me :)

Maya stuck her hand out to hail a passing cab. 

“Hi, Heathrow, please,” she said through the open window. As she moved to open the car door, a poster at a bus stop caught her eye. It was Kash, on an advert for Henry IV. Maya felt her heart settle in her chest, as it had been beating disjointedly ever since Ainsley rejected her apology. He actually did it. She got into the cab.

The car took off, but only a few blocks away, Maya spoke up. 

“Uh – actually, can you take me to the Apollo Victoria Theatre?”

“Not Heathrow, love?” the cabbie inquired.

“Oh, no, I – uh – changed my mind.” 

As the cab pulled up the theatre, Maya started to get butterflies in her stomach. What was the point of this, really? Nothing had changed. Ainsley still hated her.   
But she had come all this way only to be disappointed, and she just…really needed to see someone who loved her.

“Um, hi,” she started speaking to the man at the stage door. “I don’t know if this is a thing, but – can I ask to see Kash Khan?” 

Thankfully, this did not seem to be a strange request to the man, who nodded and disappeared back into the theatre. Maya sucked in a couple of steeling breaths. 

\-----

“Kash, someone at the stage door for you.”

“Mate if it’s the Redmayniacs again we need to have words.”

\----- 

Kash opened the door and stopped mid step, shock spreading across his face.

“Oh my God, what are you doing here?” he asked a timid-looking Maya stood outside the door.

Maya hesitated – “Can we talk?”

A concerned look blossomed on Kash’s face. “Of – of course,” he agreed, nodding. He moved to walk down the alleyway with her, and Maya followed along.

“Is everything okay?” he asked hopefully. Maya took a shaky breath.

“No,” she admitted. “I just went to see Ainsley.” Silence. “She still hates me.”

“Oh, Maya, I’m so sorry.” He wanted desperately to reach out and touch her, comfort her, but he restrained himself. “What can I do?”

“Nothing!” she replied, more forcefully than she meant. “I’m sorry – ” she started. “I’m not…mad at you. I’m just so upset! I lost my best friend, and what was it all for?”

Kash looked down at the cobblestone road as they walked. Not for us. There was silence for a moment.

“Is that why you’re in London? To see Ainsley?” he asked, careful not to betray how badly he wished she was here to see him.

She nodded, not speaking. She seemed to be fighting back tears. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said softly. It was too much to hope what he’d hoped every time he opened the stage door – that one day the life they could have had together would be waiting outside for him. 

“Do you want to go somewhere, to talk?”

Maya shook her head. Kash’s heart sank. “Can we just keep walking?” she asked instead. He nodded. 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Then, Maya whispered more to herself than anyone else. “I don’t know what else I could have done.” 

Kash instinctively turned toward her, to comfort her, but she shrank away from his touch.

“You are the best friend Ainsley has ever had,” he declared. “She always told me that.” Maya let out a bark of laughter. The secret confidences shared with him by his ex-fiancé had little chance of making her feel better for betraying said ex-fiancé. He tried again.

“You’re a wonderful person, Maya. You love everyone in your life so much. And you deserve to be happy.” He took a shuddering breath. It was a good thing he had spent so much time monologuing, lately. He was certainly holding up this conversation. And he didn’t even think he would get a chance to see her again. 

“Maya, I – I still think about you all the time,” he began. He glanced up at her hopefully. There were tears glistening in her eyes. Not a great sign. He reverted back to cobblestone-staring. 

“I’m so sorry Ainsley still won’t forgive you. I know we can’t be together because it would hurt her. And I know we haven’t seen each other in a year.” Still silence. What did he have to lose?

“Maybe there’s someone else in your life now.” His insecurities were creeping in. “But you came to see me at my stage door. And none of this would even be happening without you.” His resolve tightened. “I still love you, Maya.” 

Maya was fully weeping now. Why was she always weeping every time he told her he loved her?

“Maya?” He reached toward her hand, gently. She let him take it, but she was still crying, still staring off, any direction but his face. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. “I love you so much. Couldn’t we please, please, try again?” 

Maya fell forward onto his shoulder to stifle her tears. His arm came around her shoulders. 

“Shhhh.” He stroked her hair. “You don’t have to say anything now. I’m just happy to see you.”

Maya calmed herself, moving off of his shoulder to look up at him. “I’m happy to see you, too,” she whispered. Hope bloomed in his heart. 

“…but you know we can’t be together. It isn’t right.” She shook her head, sniffling. 

Desperation seized Kash. “Please don’t say that.” His hand came up to stroke the side of her face. “It’s not fair that Ainsley won’t forgive you. But that doesn’t mean that what we have is wrong.” He held her eyes. “Please don’t make me go back to living without you.” 

He wasn’t getting through to her.

“Maya – do you love me too?”

Maya cast her mind back to all the times Kash had told her how he felt, and all the times she’d lied in reply. For what? To protect Ainsley? But there was no Ainsley to protect. Not if she refused to speak to her. And if she couldn’t have Ainsley, why couldn’t she have Kash?

Her brow furrowed, and Maya nodded. “I love you,” she said for the first time. His hand was still on her cheek, and she drew toward his lips. “I love you,” she whispered against them before she kissed him. 

Maya melted into Kash’s arms as he deepened the kiss. Finally, they broke apart. “What do we do now?” he asked, half laughing. Maya’s face was still shining with tears, but in the arms of the man she loved, she suddenly felt she could face anything. 

“Let’s go home,” she said. Never mind that Maya did not live in London, that Kash lived with his dad, and that the only night they had ever spent together was in a hotel. Here with Kash, for the first time in a year, she felt safe and free, all at once.


End file.
